Marvellous
by Thegoldenleopardess
Summary: This crossover shows miraculous from majorly Marvel's point of view. Something strange is happening in New York leading Spiderman and the Avengers to Paris where they meet New heroes Ladybug and Catnoir and new villains but what is Hawkmoth searching for? Find out how two completely different worlds collide, discovering many things along the way, with many secrets to be solved .
1. What the heck is going on here?!

New York City

Brooklyn

'Late again. This has to be new record, late eight times in two weeks, better pick up before Aunt May takes an interest ' It was a beautiful morning in Brooklyn, New York , as beautiful as it gets with a city of 8 million people. Peter had missed the bus again and had taken the subway. 'just a few more blocks. ' and that's when a shower of dust and pieces of cement came crashing down on the people below and just as soon everyone started running for shelter. 'so much for my day ' Peter thought as he searched for a place to hide and change. 'Time for the blue and red ' and he disappeared. The culprit was none other than the Vulture blasting sonic sound waves at buildings ,he had new tech on him, a metal bird in the sky. He was about to blast again when something hit him in the face. "You do know it's not nice to destroy people's property or people, right? " Clinging on a building was Spiderman as he continued to blast more webs at Vulture. "I'll teach you a lesson you insect " and started blasting sound waves towards spidey. "Aw come on, we were just having a little conversation about destroying property. Which isn't really what vultures do. where did you get the new tech ,looks really heavy" Spiderman started swinging from one building to the other ,Vulture right on his tail ,blasting at him . "Do you never get tired ." He let go of his web, turned midair and blasted vulture with webs, getting him stuck on a nearby wall. "you won't get out of that one easily even with new tech. Another great days work. " Then he heard another boom " So much for a great day. " He swung into action a new villain on the scene. Task master and he looked to have new tech on him too. "Is there a party i didn't get invited to that gave tech out as favours? " Task master turned "You will not get in my way you annoying bug. " sending a blast of energy towards spidey "come on insect to bug you are really hurting my feelings. " he said swinging out of the way, only to have the previously webbed up Vulture pin him to a wall. Squeezing him. Spidey gave him a kick to the stomach, sending the villain back and punched him before he could react. 'That really hurt, alot. ' "He looked around but couldn't see Task master. "Where did he go? " He opened his com link," Guys i need help i just finished with the vulture and task Master's gone and there's something fishy going on, need help here. " "No can do" they responded at once. "Why what's wrong? " "We got our own bad guys to deal with. " White Tiger responded " How many bad guys are active right now? " "A little busy webhead. "Nova replied. Spidey turned up a GPS , showing how many S.H.I.E.L.D registered Villains were active and there were a whole lot. "What the heck is going?! "


	2. In and out

_**Thanks to everyone who took a chance on this story and this time it has paragraphs. It is short though. Sorry.**_

The lights were so bright when i opened my eyes ... and it gave me a massive headache. My head is seriously buzzing . The rest of my body felt incredibly stiff. I couldn't even get up . I only saw a guy in a lab coat and someone with a black coat , one guess who that is.

I heard someone say something from beside me. " Sir it looks like he's coming round ."

That's when i heard the machine beeps . I heard footsteps coming closer. "Spiderman." i heard someone say. But the sounds and the voices disappeared and everything went black.

Everything was wonderfully warm in the black space i found myself in, it was confusing yet comforting after floating for i don't know how long, i saw an exit . It looked like a white light in the distance and i was heading for it. Wait! White light?! Realization filled me as i was being flung right to it. And then all of i sudden i stopped going forward and was thrown painfully backwards.


	3. Time for answers

Every thing hurt, whatever hit me is messing with my healing process. But why'd it have to hurt so much. It has been two days already, the guys have came to visit me, same as Iron man and fury. And staying in one place is really getting annoying, i know i wished i could stay in one place without villains popping out but this is annoyingly ridiculous. Maybe i could stay for a little bit more...no no i can't do it. I tried getting up and my head started ringing, my arms felt like tiny needles were being pushed into my skin but i got up anyway. A Doctor came in and took a look in my direction, his eyes widened and he came running. "No no no lie back down."

But i didn't listen, i sat up on the bed , my body was screaming in agony.

"Someone get in here!" The Doctor screamed trying to get help and trying to get me to lie back down. More Doctors and nurses came running, trying to get me to lie back down, the others were getting anaestatic. " Hold him." One of the Doctor's said, he was the one with the injection. I tried getting my feet to the ground but they held me good. The Doctor came closer and put the needle into my arm and started pushing the liquid in. Then Fury walked in. "Leave him alone." The closest Doctor looked at him like he had gone psycho. Fury nodded and the Doctor pulled out the injection and they all stepped aside. Beads of sweat were pouring down my face and my face was in an agonized scrunch.

"Kid what are you doing?"

"Trying to get up. What does it look like?"

"Like you wanna die."

My feet were already on the ground and i was standing.

"Doesn't look like i'm dead."

"Well you very nearly did. Now go rest.".

He was already walking towards the Exit.

" Don't you think i deserve an explanation?"

He stopped and turned to me.

"If i had that i wouldn't be going to Strange's."

"You're going to Doctor Strange's place?"

"I believe i just said that."

"I'm coming with."

"No, you are not. You are staying right here."

With that he left.

I turned to look at the Doctors' faces and i got an idea.

 _ **Doctor Strange's Place**_ The Home of the Sorcerer Supreme was in Shambles this morning but now the only tell tale sign if the morning's events were the pages of torn books and broken glass of already reassembling stain glass window. Inside was the Sorcerer Supreme, The Avengers and The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Nicholas .J. Fury and a conversation wad already underway.

"They shouldn't have known were it was." Strange said, almost to himself.

"But now they do and you won't tell us what that book is" Fury said

"This is no time for secrets, Strange." Cap said.

The Sorcerer was quiet for what seemed like minutes.

"That book is a Gremuar , it contains the secrets of objects known in englidh as Miraculouses." He waved his hand over the air and a several tablets appeared in the air.

"The two most powerful are these." Two new tablets appeared showing a lady in an old chinese coustume , red with black polka dots ,and a man wearing another old chinese costume, totally black with green outlines and cat ears. Beside each of them were earrings for the Lady and a ring for the man

"The earrings of the Ladybug whish grant the power of creation and the ring of the black cat which grants the power if destruction."

"So where are these 'miraculouses' ?" Hawkeye asked

"With a keeper, he gave me the copy of the Gremuar to keep safe. It seems i have failed in that."

"Why would every known Villain be after these miraculouses ?" Black Widow asked

"Whoever suceeds in merging these two miraculous will attain ultimate power. The power to bend or change reality...permanetly." Strange Answered

"And do you have any idea where the Keeper is? So we can warn him that about Fifty supervillains will be knocking at his door step." Falcon asked

"The last time i looked at the Gremuar , he was in Germany."

"And how long was that?" Tony asked

"Two years ago."

"So where is he ?" Fury asked

"Paris. And this shows how many are active." The Tablets with the Ladybug, the Moth and black cat glowed, the Vixen, the Bee, and the Turtle glowed too but not as brightly as the other three.

"So we're going to Paris?" Tony said

"I'll get the Jet ready."

They all left the Sorcerer Supreme's home not knowing about the eavesdropper that hid in the shadows.

"Paris it is." He said as he let out a line of web and swung away.


	4. Cargo hold

The jet slowly touched down on the Parisian runway, it was a smooth landing for the passengers on the inside but a test of wits, courage, bravery and how long you could hold on for the one who clung beneath the jet. As the jet began to come to a stop, the stowaway let go, rolling on the concerete ground before getting on her feet, quickly getting out of the way of one of the jet's landing wheels. The stowaway walked brazenly towards the exit gate, dodging past people and security. Even if the stowaway didn't do any dodging, no one would see or even feel as she went past. She was just being cautious. Outside there were cars waiting for people, dropping them off or bringing supplies to the airport. She could've taken any of the vehicles but that would alert the guests. Spying a taxi that was about to leave, she jumped on and held tight. Another hitched ride.

"If i had known there'd be so much stuff in here, i would've held on to the plane outside." Spiderman said as boxes and suit cases kept jabbing him in the sides. His very sore and still incredibly painful sides. He felt more than heard the jet landing and braced himself against the impact and the pain that would follow and it did, the pain searing white and hot, making him clench his fist in pain, his face was constricted into an expression full of pain. A few minutes later it was over but Spidey knew this was the first stage. "Now to make it past security." he said getting up and waiting for an exit, which came sooner than he thought.

"Now guys don't get distracted, we have a mission to complete and that is top priority understood." Captain America said but looking at him you'd never even dream of the person standing there to be the famed Captain America. He was wearing a regular shirt with black jeans and trainers, he was also very strawberry blonde and green eyed. The rest had all changed too, Black widow was in a peach coloured dress and had black hair, Hulk was gone and in his place stood a regular man with black hair and grey eyes, no one would even begin to suspect that he was the Hulk and more so Dr Conners. Tony went through a ginormous makeover, for once he was the huge one, with biceps like Dwayne Johnson and a little more height to boot, gone were the goatee and one eyeball. He had an eyepatch over his right eye and he had red hair .

"I look ridiculous." Tony said

"You look okay Tony." Cap said

"No, i look the opposite of okay. I look like the Hulk, fury and Natasha put together." He pouted

"You're complaining at least you didn't get your hair turned to the colour of cotton candy." Hawkeye put in. His hair was the colour of blue cotton candy and it was lengthened. "The point is for no one to recognize us and not to draw attention to ourselves and even a little bit would be enough for people to recognize us"

Tony sighed and Hawkeye resigned to his fate of being a walking cotton candy stick.

"Now we've got that settled, lets go." With that they moved into the parking lot and took a vehicle that was reserved for them and drove off.

"Ok so don't run into those guys." said Peter. He had watched the entire exchange and now he knew what they now looked like. Wow S.H.I.E.L.D was really good except for Hawkeye's look. Yeesh. So he had no cash at the moment, no place to stay, nothing except the backpack on his back which had some clothes, a couple sandwiches, an apple, a soda and his life savings which amounted to $250. So how much was one USD in euro? A normal person would have seen this was crazy and stopped better yet never started the journey but then again Peter wasn't a normal person. So he started his long walk to the city of Paris.

'Oh well time to see how a hobo lives. There's always a first time for everthing.' he thought.


	5. Soaked

_Peter's POV_ So. First time in Europe. Paris, France more specifically. I was expecting Sun, blue skies and a hot day. What i got instead was grey gloomy clouds. Right now i'm being pelted by the biggest raindrops in history, got nowhere to go and not enough cash. For my two hundred dollars, i got a hundred and seventy five euros. Enough to get me by but i didn't know how long i'd be in here in Paris and i'm not exactly fluent in French. I'm already soaked, no one's here near the river, the shelter i found isn't much and the river is rising and i have nowhere to go unless i wanted all of Paris to know the one and only Spiderman was around and with the Avengers here too that was _not_ an option. So roughing it out it is. Don't know what to when night comes around and the air becomes chilly. And as if on cue the wind starts blowing and now i'm soaked and i'm freezing. My backpack is soaked and probably my newly accquired currency is near mush state. I sighed. And felt a sneeze coming on. At this rate, i'd catch pnuemonia. "Achoo!" I sneezed and my shivering increased. Life of a near Hobo. Not so great at this point. "Achoo!" There goes another sneeze. This was going to be a long day. A shadow fell on me and the rain stopped too. I looked up from the ground and so a lady maybe a little bit younger than Aunt May, with greyish hair. She was wearing a pair of glasses that had grey eyes looking through them. A black umbrella sheilding her and now me from the rain. She looked at me weird and asked something in french. And from what i explained earlier my french isn't really great. The only word i got was ' _pluie_ ' which meant rain. So she was definetly asking about something concerning the rain. Maybe it was me but i couldn't be sure.

"I'm sorry i don't understand." i replied to whatever question she'd asked.

Realization dawned on her face and she gave me a curt nod before speaking and in English this time.

" Sorry laddie, didn't realise you were a tourist." she said in a ... piratey sort of voice.

"Oh, i'm not a tourist. I'm...vacationing." _' yeah that's it'_

"What are ya d' ng out here in the rain then?" she asked.

"I lost all my luggage. Everything was in there. My passport, my map..everything." i replied feigning dejectedness.

"I'm so sorry Laddie. Can't stay in the rain then, you'll catch your death of cold. I'm Mrs Couffaine. And you are coming home with me." She said and lent me her hand.

"At least until you get yourself."

I looked at her outstretched hand and took it.

"Thank you Mrs Couffaine." i said grateful to be out of the rain.

"Ok let's go before you catch even more of a cold." she said while we moved.

"Mind you you'll have to get your sea legs if you don't have any."

"Sealegs?????"

 **Another chapter after sooo long.**

 **Hope you liked it. Sorry it's short.**


End file.
